All I Want For Christmas Is You
by ListenToTheRainS2
Summary: "I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow. Cause I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? All I want for Christmas is you!" Romantic E/C Christmas one-shot. Because Christmas fluff is just fluffy!


**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

* * *

On the second the sun touched my face I opened my eyes. It was still very early in the morning but I could not sleep any longer. Who could sleep when the first winter snow began to fall exactly on Christmas Eve? With a dreamy sigh I got up from the bed and put on a simple winter dress, getting ready as quickly as possible to start the day. Christmas has been my favorite holiday ever since childhood, but when my father died I simply lost all pleasure into celebrating. In fact, Christmas had become a reason for grief and sorrow to me, because it just reminded me that my father was gone and would never come back.

But everything changed on the day I met_ him_. The moment he came into my life, everything seemed to get better. The days were not so dull, the music sounded more beautiful and Christmas became wonderful again. Even now I believe that my meeting with Erik was not a coincidence. When I was little, my father told me an old Japanese legend which said that, when two people are born connected by the red string of fate, these people are destined to meet, regardless of time, place or circumstances. And I believe that.

_Oh Erik ..._

It's been almost a month since the last time I saw him and I miss him terribly much. But with all the pressure imposed on me since the disaster in _Il Muto_, it eventually became harder and harder for me to see him, which ended kind of separating us. However, this Christmas I was determined to win him back; and this time anyone or anything will get on my way!

Of course I would need a different strategy to get his attention. After nearly a month without receiving a word from me, I find really hard to believe he would come running as soon as I called him. But not provided with his full trust, I still had one last card to play, and I knew exactly how to use it.

**~~*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~~**

As the day progressed my mind wandered more and more on the margins of trial and error in my strategy, frightening me with the possibilities. I wanted to make up for all the time I spent away from him by making this the best Christmas of all and, of course that, for everything to be complete, it should include a perfect gift. The only problem with that was that I simply had no idea what to give him. Erik was not a particularly difficult person to gift, but the question was that: first, I had no money to buy a nice gift and second, the shops surely were already closed for the holiday. All this diminished my options to almost zero .

_Guess I'll have to think of something while I am with him!_

Glancing at the clock I realized it was almost 4 pm. It was time and I did not even see the time pass! Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves one last time, I said goodbye to Madame Giry and walked slowly towards my dressing room. This would be my last chance to win him back. Make one wrong move and everything is lost. The chances of something going wrong were large, but being pessimistic would not help in anything, so, with my chin up and my confidence high, I entered my dressing room.

It was time to start my plan. Doing exactly as I planned, I posted myself in front of the small window and spent a few seconds admiring the outside. The snow had accumulated everywhere and the weather was perfect for what I wanted to do.

_ What a beautiful snowy day! It's been so long since the last time we saw a Christmas like this!_ I commented cheerfully, with absolute certainty that he was listening to me. I always knew when he was here. _ Erik ...

And then, stamping my face with the brightest smile I could give, I turned to the mirror and raised my voice.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on, let's go and play!_

_I never see you anymore, come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away!_

Almost laughing at my own drama, I laid down on the couch before of the mirror and acted as if I upset or bored. It wasn't pure performance, though. I really felt disheartened when Erik was not with me and I tried to let it show as much as possible.

_We've always been together, _

_And now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why!_

Rising up from the couch in a jump, I stood right in before the mirror, not intimidating myself by the fact Erik stood right behind it.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman!_

Being here in this room and sing this song on Christmas Eve brought me a priceless feeling of nostalgia and warmth. When I was little, to sing this little song on Christmas Eve was a little particular tradition between Erik and me. Every year the lyrics would change according to the circumstances of that year. But in the year which I turned fifteen something made me abandon this tradition. I still do not understand why, perhaps the moodiness of puberty, but I know that, secretly, the abandonment of such intimate tradition between us affected Erik. I knew that every year he missed this at Christmas, and the moment I saw the mirror slide open before me, my suspicions were confirmed.

_When will I stop giving in to your desires? _ He asked himself, pretending such an adorable sulky expression that just made me smile wider.

_You came!_ I exclaimed, unable to stop the tears from accumulate in my eyes as I threw my arms around him._ I thought you would be mad at me, that you wouldn't want to see me anymore!

_How can I be mad at you? You're the only reason I have for enjoying Christmas!_ He spoke softly, holding me tenderly.

His comment sent a wave of warmth through my body. I had been so afraid that he wouldn't come and I would have to spend Christmas alone. He was also my only reason for finding Christmas beautiful. If it wasn't for him I would be sitting alone in the back of a class trying not to cry my heart out. But, fortunately, he _is _here and nothing would disturb us today. With a silly laugh, I took him by the hand and we walked through the dungeons until we reached the roof which was, for my happiness, completely covered with snow.

We spend the hours outside laughing and building all kinds of snowman. The weather was clear and pleasant, even with the snow and that worked to make us forget about the time. We were having so much fun together that when we realized it was already night and I was chilling to the bones. So Erik took me back to his lair where we shared hot chocolate and bask in by the fire.

Erik sat down by the fireplace with me lying on his lap while he read to me one of my favorite tales by Hans Christian Andersen called "The Snow Queen". I was almost in the verge of sleep when the booming sound of the wall clock announced it was midnight.

_Merry Christmas, my dear Christine!_ Erik spoke softly, putting the book aside so I could see his face.

_Oh no…_ It was Christmas already and I still hadn't got anything to gift him. I had been so distracted with all the fun we had that I completely forgot. I got up from my place in the floor and Erik did the same, reaching for something in his pocked that I couldn't see what it was.

_Close your eyes!_ He asked with a funny expression on his face that made me think twice about doing as he asked._ It's a surprise!

Giving up on his request, I closed my eyes and waited. I could hear him moving around the room until the sound was behind my back. I started to become a little nervous when I felt something cold and small touching my neck. I could also feel his hands brushing against the sensitive skin, sending shivers through my spine. It was amazing how the smallest touch from him could have this effect on me. Finally after one or two seconds I heard him move again and come back to the same spot as before.

_Okay… Open your eyes!

I did as he said, looking down at my neck where I knew the gift was and it make completely breathless. It was a red satin string circled by a shiny silver chain, almost making it look like a candy cane. But what astonished me the most was the wonderful silver pendant carved in the shape of two angel wings incrusted with several little shiny stones which I prayed not to be diamonds.

_Because an Angel needs it's wings._ Erik said tenderly, melting my heart with the warmth of his gaze.

_It's… It's the most wonderful gift I've ever received._ I whispered smiling widely, feeling the tears start to prickle behind my eyes.

The beauty of his gift brought tears of joy to my eyes, but either made me feel bad because I had nothing to give him in return. I had to think of something quickly, something simple but special, something I could give him right now without thinking much. My head was exploding when I finally realized something. _That's perfect!_

I walked slowly towards him and took his hands in mine gently.

_It's my turn now. Close your eyes!_ I murmured softly, loving the way he smiled before closing his eyes.

Without thinking twice, for fear of losing my courage, I slowly stood on my tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. Erik was a little shocked at first, but soon answered to the kiss. I must say I know quite a lot about kisses in theory, how they should taste and how I should feel. But nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ could ever describe how I felt when my lips touched his. It was like if someone had blown a thick cloud of smoke inside my brain, blurring each and any though, giving place for nothing more than feeling and instinct. It was like if the world around us has fallen away and there was nothing else but the two of us. People who say that magic isn't real has certainly _never_ experienced the rapture of feeling the lips of the one you love pressed against your own. It's better than magic.

Even being a quick and light kiss, it still made me breathless. I have never felt anything like that my whole life, and I highly suspect Erik hasn't either. He had a completely confused and shocked expression in his face, but his eyes showed something different. His eyes light like flames, a fire so warm and bright that could melt the coldest iceberg; soften the hardest heart. It was right here, looking inside those flaming eyes that I knew I would do anything for him. I would _be_ anything for him.

Reaching out my hand to touch his face, I brushed my fingers through the edges of his mask. He started to pull away in fear, but suddenly stopped once he saw the confidence in my eyes. I wanted to see him, to _really_ see him; the man behind the mask. So, with a gentle movement, I removed his mask and, surprisingly, the sight before my eyes held no horror for me. True, his face wasn't something to be called handsome but, in _my_ eyes, he was perfect.

Slowly, I stood on my tiptoes one more time and placed a soft kiss on the marred skin. I felt him shiver under my lips, but that only made my smile grow wider. Cupping his face with both hands I leaned closer to him one more time and whispered on his ear.

_Merry Christmas, my dear Erik!

And with one last blissful smile I leaned forward and pressed our lips together one more time. It was on this moment that I realized I won't ask much for Christmas, I won't even wish for snow. Cause I just wanted him there tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more could I do? All I wanted for Christmas was you.

* * *

_**Merry Christmas my dear Raindrops! Hope you have the best Christmas of all, because Erik and Christine will be certainly have their! Christmas fluff is just so… Fluffy! Nothing could make my Christmas better than writing some fluffiness for this two lovebirds! If you want to know how Christine's pendant really look like you just have to type "ANGEL WINGS" PENDANT NECKLACE by LOTZA GLITZ!" and it will be the first picture to appear! Song was based upon "Frozen" and I changed the lyrics a little bit. Pray for you to have a blessed Christmas and a prosperous New Year! See ya!**_

_**I own nothing**_


End file.
